


Salvation

by drvology



Category: Batman (Unspecified canon), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drvology/pseuds/drvology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will save Bruce isn't his legacies or his sacrifices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> B:TAS is my favorite Batverse incarnation; it's become my default setting when imagining the characters &c. That established, I think the fic I write can be aptly labeled 'canon & time nonspecific.'  
> → Written in an hour for 60_minute_fics challenge group @ LJ || 060107 Prompt #3 _When it's time to go... will it be heaven or hell._

He knows for certain he's saved lives. There is no doubt Gotham--the world--is a better place because of Batman's sentry. He hasn't squandered his time here nor the fortune the father he never truly knew built for him.

There is a legacy to his names. Each. Wayne Enterprises foundations--inner city schools, cutting edge medical facilities, school scholarships, luxury orphanages that tried to pair all with loving homes. Batman had made something far better. Proteges, fierce soldiers to carry on his fight, a family.

He holds Dick in his arms, kisses soft lips his fingers buried in silky hair. Dick sighs, content and safe, happy here with him, with this life, their crusade and what they have. Have created. The night is still and quiet, dark and deep, and for now all is at rest. He has Dick's loyalty, devotion. Most of all he has Dick's love. For that alone--this alone--Bruce believes he has earned a place in the heavens.


End file.
